


Follow You Home

by BloodyCreaturePosterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Jealous Dean, On a hunt, Reader-Insert, Sexy Cars, Some smut included, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl/pseuds/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N sat alone in a small booth at the back of the local diner, staring blankly at her hands, fingers locked together. It was early summer and the day was beautiful. Any other day she would have had been calling all her friends out to her property for a bonfire and BBQ night. The memories of summers past doing exactly that made her heart squeeze painfully. There would be no bonfire tonight or any time soon. How could she when Todd and David had been found dead in their homes just two weeks apart?  
“Y/N?”  
Y/N lifted her tired eyes to the waitress, though she needn’t look to know it was her friend Whitney. Whitney looked just as tired as Y/N felt. The brutal death of the boys had been just as hard on Whitney as it had been for Y/N, harder yet when Whitney had been dating Todd for the last few years. Y/N didn’t have the heart to tell her heartbroken friend that she feared she was being stalked, she would deal with it on her own.  
“How are you, Whit?” Y/N asked, smiling as her friend took a seat across from her.  
“I wouldn’t say better, but I can sleep a few extra hours a night before I wake up screaming for him now, so… there’s slight improvement I suppose,” Whitney answered honestly.  
“You know it wasn’t your fault,” Y/N said sternly. Whitney had been away to visit her sister and newborn niece the week Todd had been killed. David had been found in his apartment in the exact same condition only a week later.  
“I know, but that doesn’t stop it from feeling like I could have done something… Anything.”  
“They would have killed you, too.” Y/N reached across the table to grasp Whitney’s hand; positive she would have gone insane if she had lost all of her friends to this maniac and eternally thankful Whitney was still amongst the living.  
“I should have made him come with me… I should have, you know how much he loved kids,” Whitney gave a pained sigh. “What are you doing in town anyway?”  
“Evan asked if I could bring some pies in.”  
Y/N lived several miles outside of their small farming community. Twice a week she baked pies for the diner and the rest of her time she dedicated to riding lessons for the city folk that were willing to make the drive to her humble home and the occasional local. It wasn’t much but it had been enough to pay off what her parents had still owed on the farm before they’d died.  
“Evan is an inconsiderate jackass how only wants in your pants,” Whitney huffed. “How many lessons did you have to cancel because he wanted you in early?”  
“Four,” Y/N said with a shrug.  
“Four? Y/N, that’s a lot of-”  
“It’s alright, Whit. They don’t really want to come around with a homicidal maniac running amuck in our town anyway. Said they would come back when the killer was caught,” Y/N cut her friend off.  
“That’s even worse! Who knows how long it’s going to take to find this psycho!”  
“I’m still makin’ pies so it’s not like I’ve lost all my income, I still have the brewery and they’ll be back before you know it.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Whitney asked, bewildered.  
“We live in a small town, Whit, there are only so many people he can kill off before it becomes a ghost town.”  
“Real nice, Y/N,” Whitney said with a look of disgust. “You have a morbid sense of humor when you want, you know that?”  
“I try,” Y/N laughed.  
“My break is just about over. Do you want anything before you head back?” Whitney asked, standing from the booth and smoothing out the skirt of her uniform.  
“Nah, I’m good, thanks. We should have a bonfire night when it’s safe again… in tribute to our boys. I can practically hear ‘em yellin’ at us now if we were to stop our weekend tradition.”  
Whitney agreed and the girls hugged and exchanged goodbyes before Y/N left the little diner to head home. Whitney watched her friend leave, the smile leaving her face when she caught a glimpse of a man standing in the shadows of the building across the street, watching Y/N head out to her car. Whitney wasn’t sure, but she got the distinct impression that this man was stalking her dear friend. She had seen his silhouette more times than she could count following Y/N around town over the last month.  
With all the deaths plaguing their tiny town, Whitney feared her only remaining friend might be the psycho’s next victim.  
A few hours later, nearing the end of Whitney’s shift, two never seen before men dressed in suits came waltzing into the diner, talking low amongst themselves and headed straight for the back booth Y/N had a tendency of occupying.  
“Can I get you boys anything?” Whitney asked the two, not failing to overhear their hushed conversation about the recent deaths in their town. Perhaps the local police had finally contacted high authorities for aide in catching this killer. She truly hoped so.  
The brunette turned a friendly smile up to Whitney, dimples flashing. “Coffee, please.”  
“A slice of pie would be fantastic,” said the man with dirty blonde hair, eyeing the display case next to the cash register.  
Whiney thought both agents were very good-looking.  
Whitney returned in a moment’s time with two steaming mugs of coffee and a slice of Y/N’s locally famous apple pie. Y/N’s apple pie never failed to win awards when entered in the local baking contest when the fair came around. There wasn’t a soul in their town that didn’t love her pies, it was the reason Y/N had started selling them to the diner in the fist place. That and there wasn’t a bakery for miles so if anyone wanted fresh pie they would have to go to the diner.  
“Here you boys are,” Whitney said with a smile. “Is there anything else I can get you?”  
The green eyed man whom had asked for the pie dug in almost as soon as the plate was set down, groaning in satisfaction as he took his first bite.  
“Dean..,” the brunette sighed as he watched his companion. “I’m Agent Smyth and this is my partner, Agent Carter. Can you tell us anything about the murders that have been taking place around here?”  
Whitney eyed the clock on the wall above the bar before taking off her apron as she took a seat in the booth. “Whitney. My boyfriend was the first victim, so if there is anything I can offer you, please let me know.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Agent Smyth sympathized.  
“Thank you,” said Whitney. “My best friend is actually the one who found him the night of his murder.”  
The two exchanged looks before gesturing Whitney to continue.  
“I was away visiting my sister and brother-in-law. She’d just given birth to their first baby and I was excited to met her. The night Todd died, I had been trying to get a hold of him for hours, but he never answered. At first, I thought he had just been busy at the shop so I let it slide; he had a tendency to work late hours of the weekends. The later it got with not so much as a “sorry babe, late shit” the more worried I became.  
I contacted Y/N, my best friend, and asked her if she would be willing to check on him for me. If he was working late that was fine. Another tendency of his was to let his phone die when he worked late after all… Y/N called me back within an hour in total hysterics. She’d found Todd lying on the floor, pale and lifeless after a brutal attack. Said it was like nothing she had ever seen.”  
“Did she mention noticing anything strange?” Agent Carter asked around a mouthful of pie.  
“Puncture wounds, like he had been bitten an animal of some kind, though by nothing she knew. Y/N lives on a farm at the base of the mountains; it isn’t exactly uncommon for coyote or bear to wander down onto the farm… the coroner said there wasn’t a drop of blood in his body… it was the same way for our friend David, the second victim.”  
“Interesting,” said Agent Smyth. “Have you noticed any… strangers around, maybe someone new to town or a perhaps a tourist who’s overstayed their welcome?”  
“Yes,” Whitney almost whispered, her mind instantly conjuring an image of the shadowed man that had been following Y/N of later. Her heart fluttered at the possibility that these two men might be capable of catching whoever was responsible for the six murders, and keep her best friend from becoming the next victim.  
“Before you ask, I can’t honestly tell you want he looks like or where he might be staying,” she rushed, witnessing both men’s shoulders sag at what seemed to be an obvious dead end. “But, I can give you Y/N’s address. I might not be able to give you a proper description but someone has been following Y/N around for the last week. Lurking around a corner, hiding under awnings, always in the shadows watching where she goes and when she leaves. I can’t promise you he’s whose behind all this, but I also believe he’s your best bet.”  
As Whitney wrote down Y/N’s address on a napkin for the agents, Agent Cater thanked her for her help.  
“We’ll head out to your friends farm as soon as we find a place to stay,” he said as he took the address from Whitney, tucking the napkin into the pocket of his slacks.  
“This is a small town,” Whitney chuckled. “We don’t really have a hotel, but no worries, Y/N will put you boys up for as long as you need.”  
“Uh… right. Again, thank you for your help.”  
“It’s the least I could do,” she said with a smile.  
Dean and Sam Winchester drove about the tiny farm town for a good twenty minutes looking for a motel of any kind but, as the waitress said, there was nothing of the sort. Dean glanced over the address they received and turned the Impala west to head out of town in the direction of the mountain range.  
Vast fields of corn as far as the eye can see surrounded the tiny town, rolling green farm lands fenced in by barbed wire to keep cows from wandering, silos towering above farmhouses scattered far and few between. It was quant and peaceful and so far out of the way of anything in a tiny corner of the Northwest, that it didn’t surprise the boys that a monster would take residency here.  
Washington was covered in small downs and forests and the Hunter population was low. The things that go bump in the night could really run amuck up here and keep hidden. Lore ran deep in the states people of unknown things in the woods, but Dean and Sam knew better. They had just finished a simple salt and burn when Sam stumbled across several articles of strange murders that screamed vampire in a tiny farming community up north. With no other leads, the brothers agreed to look into the possible vampire attacks.  
“I think that’s our turnoff,” Sam said, pointing to a near invisible drive hidden in the trees several yards up the road. Dean did not hesitate to turn up the dirt road, slowing to a crawl as to keep Baby from bottoming out on the well-worn path.  
About a half mile up the dirt drive a big ranch style farmhouse came in to view. The home was a dark gray with a giant wrap around porch, and dark blue wooden shutters. A huge barn of the classic red and white styling sat adjacent to the home, its doors wide open; Sam caught sight of a few chickens pecking at the soft earth in front of the big double doors.  
What caught Dean’s eye was the black Chevy pickup sitting in front of the house. Dean parked the Impala next to the pickup, climbed out without a word to Sam, and ran an appreciative hand over the truck.  
“It’s a ’68,” he said to Sam who stood on the steps of the porch. The sudden warm cinnamon sweet smell of apple pie was the only thing to pull Dean from the expertly painted purple ghost flames crawling up the hood of the classic.  
Dean’s eyes roamed the tree-lined expanse of the property, nudging Sam in the side as the younger of the two knocked for a second time at the dark blue door. “I could get used to a place like this.”  
Before Sam could knock again gunfire rang from somewhere behind the farmhouse. The brothers shared a startled look before booking it around the porch to the backside of the house, down the back steps, and in to the backyard. They were met with a small orchard of apple trees, a small vegetable garden, and several farm animals that didn’t seem at all phased by the gunfire.  
Another shot rang through the air and Dean and Sam took off down the path between the apple trees, their own guns drawn. What they hadn’t expected to find was their host standing out back shooting at tin cans sat on fence posts with a pistol, Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar On Me blaring.  
“Y/N Y/L/N?” Sam asked.  
Y/N whirled around at the call of her named, pistol raised and barrel aimed toward two male intruders. Her eyes roamed over the taller of the two first, the dimpled smile he gave her disarmed her, and Y/N lowered her gun. Her eyes lingered on the green-eyed man who caught her eye, shooting her a crooked little smirk that let her know she’d been caught in the act of checking him out. She raised the glass of whisky in her hand to her lips in an effort to hide the flush of attraction crawling across her cheeks.  
“Didn’t your Daddy ever tell you not to sneak up on a woman with a gun?” Y/N teased. “Not exactly safe in these parts anymore.”  
“I’m Agent Smyth,” Sammy introduced himself. “And this is my partner, Agent Carter. We’re here investigating the recent string of murders and your friend Whitney told us you might be able to help?”  
Y/N’s head tilted curiously, studying the men before her. “We best take this inside. He’s watching.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow as he and Sammy shared a look. “Who is watching?” Dean asked.  
Y/N ignored Dean, choosing instead to toss back the rest of the whisky in her glass, shut off the radio, and head toward the barn. The boys followed, watching as she rallied runaway chickens and checked in on horses before she locked the barn doors with a thick lock and chain. “Can’t be too cautious,” she said with a wave of the key, ushering the boys up the back steps.  
“Is that your pickup?” Dean asked with a gesture toward the drive.  
“Who else would it belong to?”  
“I don’t know… a brother of yours, your father, or the boyfriend maybe?” Beside Dean Sammy shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, are you suggesting girls can’t own classic cars?”  
“No! It’s just… never mind.” Dean had not meant to come off sexist in any manner, honestly. The fact that this gorgeous woman owned a classic was sexy as hell.  
“I have a ’69 Chevelle Super Sport in the barn too, just replaced the radiator this morning. If you play nice I might let you see it.”  
Dean’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. This girl was a fuckin’ dream. If not for the jab to the ribs he received from Sammy, he might have been able to convince himself that he’d fallen asleep in the Impala at some point on their way to a case and this girl was nothing but a conjuring of his perfect girl in his mind’s eye.  
“Outside you said someone was watching, what did you mean by that?” Sammy asked.  
Y/N pulled three mugs out of the cupboard, standing on her toes to reach what either Sammy or Dean would have had no problems reaching, grabbed the coffee pot, and joined the boys at the table. “The killer has been stalking me for a while now. I’ve seen him following me almost everywhere I’ve gone for the last week and a half and I can’t tell you what the fucker looks like. It’s frustrating as all hell.”  
“How do you know it’s the killer?”  
Y/N rubbed the back of her neck. She knew they wouldn’t believe her, but she would try to tell them what she knew anyway.  
“I’ve spend my whole life on this property; in bear territory. I know what it feels like to be stalked by a predator. This guy has the same feeling about him. He’s not…” Y/N trailed off. She didn’t want either of these men to think her as crazy, but she knew she had drawn the right conclusion about the killer.  
“He what?” Agent Smyth gently nudged her to continue.  
“He’s a vampire.”  
Silence filled the space between Y/N and the obvious brothers, but she would not continue until one of them said something first.  
“What makes you think vampires are real?” said the handsome green-eyed man.  
“The fact that neither of you fake cops laughed. In fact, you both tensed up at the word like I’d stumbled across something I wasn’t supposed to.”  
“You think we aren’t agents?”  
“I pointed a gun at the both of you and neither of you threatened to have me arrested for such a thing. You aren’t driving a federally issued undercover car –that Impala of yours is beautiful by the way-, and again, neither of you thought I was crazy for the word vampire. I hunt, my father was an ex military man; I know how to spot a lie. You boys are good, but I’m better. Who are you really and why are you here?”  
Both men sighed, the dark haired one running a hand through his hair before sharing a look with his brother. “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We’re… hunters too, of a different sort. We don’t think you’re crazy because we’ve killed vampires before.”  
“Among other things,” Dean grumbled beside Sammy.  
“I stumbled across several news clippings about several strange and mysterious murders in the local town and we thought we would come check it out.”  
“So you decided to waltz into the local diner pretending to be with the feds… because?”  
“People are more likely to answer questions about these sort of things to someone of the law than if some random tourists came wondering in like sick thrill seekers, said Sam.  
“Vampires aren’t the only things you hunt… are they?”  
“…No.” Sam clarified.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Dean asked. “Most people tend to freak out when they learn the monsters of their nightmares really exist, and all you have to stay is ‘okay’?”  
“You forget that I’ve seen what this thing is capable of,” said Y/N. “I’ve had time to freak out over the realization that there are things that go bump in the night. Not only that, but I’ve lost two of my best friends to one of those things.”  
“You’re right,” said Sam. Sam and Dean watched Y/N sigh with what seemed to be relief and sink down into her chair.  
“You two can stay here for as long as you need,” Y/N said after a moment.  
“Thank you,” said Sammy.  
“On one condition,” Y/N continued.  
“Okay?”  
“You let me in on it.”  
“Excuse me?” Dean asked in bewilderment. Had he heard her right?  
“Don’t give me that look, pretty boy. Do you honestly think I am going to just sit around and do nothing after a revolution like this?”  
“Yes,” said Dean, “and you should. This is dangerous, you could get killed.”  
“Because there hasn’t already been six murders in this town, including two of my best friends. This guy has been tailing me for the last week and a half, I’m not going to sit around and let him come for me while you two are out playing boy heroes.”  
“We couldn’t guarantee your safety,” Sam tried as Dean seethed in the seat beside him.  
“Oh, because I’m safe sitting around waiting for him to show up at my door while you two run around like chickens with their heads cut off?”  
Sam’s eyebrows disappeared under his low hanging curls and with a shrug he said, “She’s got a point.”  
“I don’t like it, Sammy. She wouldn’t only be putting herself in danger, but us as well.”  
“Honey, I’m probably a better shot than you,” Y/N bit out.  
Sammy failed to hide his chuckle behind his coffee and Dean smacked him upside the head for it. Y/N could tell by the look on Dean’s face that he was trying to get his brother to agree with him, but she would have none of it. This was her home, her friends, her life. Her life was already on the edge of a knife with a vampire stalking her; she was damn well going to do something about it.  
“Dean…”  
“No, Sammy.”  
“Pie! How would you like some pie?”  
Dean’s head snapped to face Y/N so fast she was positive he should have had whiplash from the sheer break neck speed. “Twice in one day? How could I possibly say no to that?”  
“Oh, did you have some at the diner?”  
“Best pie I’ve ever had,” Dean grinned.  
“Is that so?” Y/N asked with a knowing smile. From a cooling rack next to the open kitchen window Y/N cut into a fresh apple crumble that she had intended to take to the diner earlier but, by lucky chance it would seem, she had forgotten it.  
“Damn right. All it was missing was-”  
“A scoop of vanilla ice cream?” Y/N waved a tub of the frozen confection, scooped a single scoop onto each plate, and carefully juggled three plates to her small dining room table in the corner of the room.  
“Thank you,” both Sam and Dean chorused.  
“Don’t mention it. I sell ‘em to the diner twice a week and happened to forget this one so at least someone is getting to enjoy it,” said Y/N.  
“You made that?” Dean asked in awe, digging into the slice of pie Y/N had given him in the next heartbeat.  
“Sure did,” Y/N laughed. “We don’t have a bakery around here so, twice a week I supply the diner with a few pies in exchange for a small fee and they post flyers out for any newcomers looking for riding lessons.”  
Dean groaned around a bite of the apple crumble. “I’m in love.”  
Sammy chocked and Y/N raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
“I’m flattered,” she said.  
“I meant with the pie,” Dean’s face flushed almost unnoticeably as he smacked an open palm to Sammy’s back.  
“Of course,” Y/N said, winking when she got Dean’s eye and watched him squirm in his seat to avoid eye contact.  
“Is there anywhere nearby that this guy could be staying?” Sammy asked to save his brother any further embarrassment, even if he did enjoy seeing Dean flounder at the flirtations of a beautiful girl. Dean Winchester did not stumble for anything. This girl was something else.  
“No… I’m the only one this far out of town. There is nothing out here. Except… oh I’m an idiot. There’s an old shack about a mile up the mountain. It used to be the original location the farmhouse, but it burned down a few years ago. Said a fault in the electrical wiring caused it… My parents didn’t make it.”  
“That’s horrible,” Sam said, reaching across the table to pat Y/N’s hand sympathetically.  
“It was, but I’ve had the last five years to cope and rebuild the farm back to its former self.”  
“The shack is a good start. Can you tell us how to get there?” dean asks.  
“It would be easier to show you. Tomorrow though, traipsing about the forest after dark is not a brilliant idea, even for hunters. Not when you’re in bear territory. ”  
Dean made a face at this. He still didn’t like the idea of Y/N tagging along, but the pie had softened him to it. Dean was finding it harder and harder to say no to this woman, and he’d only met her a few hours ago.  
“I’ll show you to your rooms if you’re ready,” Y/N said when plates had been licked clean and dishes had been washed. Sam and Dean had just come back into the house with their travel bags, Y/N meeting them at the front door, holding the screen door open for the two of them.  
“Again, thank you for letting us stay with you. We’ll try to get this vamp as soon as we can so that we aren’t in your hair for long,” Sammy said, rubbing the back of his neck and following Y/N and Dean up the hardwood stairs leading to the bedrooms.  
She laughed and shook her head in response. “It’s the least I can do if you boys can really get rid of this asshole.”  
“We’ll get rid of him,” said Dean. He stood behind Y/N in the middle of the hall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her open a second bedroom door on the opposite side of the hall, directly across from the fist.  
“Feel free to use whichever room suits you best, my room is over there,” Y/N said, gesturing to the closed door beside the second room. “If you boys need anything don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll I ask is that you knock before barging in, the doors don’t lock.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” both boys agreed simultaneously.  
Y/N bid the boys goodnight with a smile and a wave, closing her bedroom door with a soft click, leaving the brothers alone in the hall with one another. Sam was the fist to move, claiming the fist room as his own.  
“She’s something, isn’t she?” Sammy asked of his brother.  
“Yeah,” said Dean absentmindedly, eyes glued to the door Y/N disappeared behind.  
“I could happily settle down with a woman like that,” Sammy continued, waiting for his brother’s reaction. Dean did not disappoint.  
Dean’s head snapped around to Sammy, eyes narrowed. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
Sammy shrugged. “A beautiful girl like that who can handle a gun and doesn’t need someone to take care of her, hell what guy wouldn’t want that? She bakes and works on cars; she owns her own place and works for herself. She even hunts… I’d take her for myself if I thought she would let me.”  
“Sammy…” Dean all but growled.  
“I know,” Sam raised his hands in surrender. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight Dean,” he said.  
Dean nodded. “Night Sammy,” he said as he too turned in for the night, taking the room next to Y/N’s without complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Y/N was downstairs making breakfast for herself and her guests bright and early in the morning. Warm sunlight filtered in through the windows, warming the hardwood floor, a tiny radio in the corner filling her kitchen with classic rock as she busied herself with staring the coffee pot and grabbing ingredients out of the refrigerator.   
For the first time in months, Y/N had had a peaceful night’s sleep and she credited it to Sam and Dean Winchester rushing into her life. With the deaths of two of her best friends and several other townsfolk Y/N had already been rattled. Then to realize that she was being stalked by this guy and to have her suspicions about him confirmed by the brothers had been… eye opening.   
Y/N didn’t know what it was about these brothers that made her lower her guard and allowed herself a full night’s sleep, but she knew that she was thankful. Her life was on the line and in their hands, and she finally felt sane for the first time in weeks with two complete, albeit very handsome, strangers in her home.   
The thought made her chuckle to herself, maybe she had actually slipped into blissful insanity last night and the Winchesters were merely a figment of her fried mind. It didn’t feel totally untruthful to think that might have been the case, being stalked by a killer did things to your mind.   
If the brothers came down to breakfast Y/N would know that she hadn’t slipped into insanity and would happily cater to their needs whilst they where in her home. First thing on the agenda was to make breakfast, she would eat and then let the animals out for the day, and, if she had time, she would give the Chevelle a good wash before taking the boys up the hill. 

Dean woke to the smell of coffee and bacon drifting into his room. It was welcoming and made his stomach growl almost immediately. He wondered if Sammy was awake yet, rubbing absently at his chest as he made his way down the stairs to the source of the wonderful breakfast time smells.   
What he did not expect to see was Y/N standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, in a red flannel, her legs bare. Her hips were swaying in time to the song that was currently playing through the speakers, her curls loose and bobbing about her head.   
He stood in the doorway watching her flip the last pancake onto a piled high plate, grab a glass pitcher of orange juice off the counter, and turn in his direction, assumedly headed for the little table in the corner where they had been seated last night. She was free of any traces of makeup, her flannel had hidden the tight fitting tank top, and Dean couldn’t help but notice the tiny little shorts that women liked to call underwear.   
Y/N gave a start when she saw Dean standing, in only a pair of sweatpants, in the doorway. “Oh!”  
Dean was quick to steady her and the mountain of pancakes in her hand before for any accidents could be had.   
“Good morning, Dean, and thank you,” Y/N grinned.   
The smile Dean received from Y/N nearly knocked him flat. This woman was damn near as cheery as the birds chirping away outside the window, and he found he liked it.   
“Mornin’ Sweetheart.” Dean’s voice was still low and rough with sleep and did things to Y/N’s insides that she would admit to no one.  
“Breakfast is done, I was just about to come get you,” she said.   
“What’s for breakfast?” Dean asked, a smirk tugging up the right corner of his mouth.   
His eyes drifted suggestively from her own down to her hips and back in a way that suggested she was on the menu as well. Dean watched as lashes lower over her pretty eyes and the tip of her little pink tongue peaked out over that delicious looking bottom lip before teeth sunk into it in an attempt to hide a smile.   
“What would you like?” she asked in response, tipping her chin up to look him square in the eyes.   
“I can have anything?” He asked, eyebrow raised.   
“Anything,” she clarified.   
Dean took the pitcher of orange juice from her hand, as he had the plate of pancakes and set them on the table without taking his eyes off Y/N. He would take anything she was willing to give him.  
Her tongue peaked out again when he hands settled inside the open flannel hanging from her shoulders to grasp her hips, pulling her closer to him, their bodies touching.   
“That’s a mighty big promise for such a small thing. You sure you can handle it darlin’?” Dean dragged the fingers of his right hand from her hip up the curve of her waist, brushing the side of her breast and trailing up her neck where he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. His fingers then sunk into her curls, cupping the back of her head in his big hand.   
“I can handle anything you throw my way.” Y/N’s voice was breathy.   
“Yeah?” Dean’s lips feathered over her chin as he spoke and Y/N tipped her head further back into his hand, exposing her throat to him.   
“Dean…” His name was a low moan from her lips. Her body rolled against his and Dean clenched his eyes shut, fingers digging into her skin at the sound. He had to have her.   
Then, from the stairwell in the living room, the sounds of heavy footfalls filled the room. Y/N’s eyes popped open and Dean felt her stiffen in his hold. No, he thought, not now Sammy. Not now that I almost have her. His fingers dug in to the point he was sure she would have bruises, a memento of this moment to let her know this was far from over.   
Y/N stepped back and out of his arms, her hands quickly pulling down her askew tank top. Dean smiled in satisfaction seeing the red fingerprints left on her skin before she managed to right her top. The thought of leaving more obvious marks on her smooth flesh sent a rush of possessive hunger through him.   
Sammy pulled Dean from the place his mind had wandered as he waltzed into the room. “Morning,” he said in a chipper tone.   
“Morin’ Sammy,” came Dean’s automatic reply. Brought back to reality left Dean startled by the place his thoughts had gone to. He hadn’t even known this woman a full twenty-four hours and he already couldn’t stand the idea of someone else having her. What was she doing to him? He was a hunter, a man of the road who was practically married to the job of killing the things that went bump in the night.   
“I hope you like pancakes,” Y/N offered the plate to Sammy, sitting across the table from the younger Winchester with an air of aloofness about her that annoyed Dean to an extreme. She had practically been goo in his arms a minute ago, yet she played it off as if nothing had happened between them.   
“This looks amazing, Y/N!” Sammy grinned, forking several still piping hot pancakes on to his plate.   
Dean took a seat beside Y/N, slyly trying to lay a hand on her bare thigh but Y/N popped up out of her chair before he had the chance.   
“Oops! Damn near forgot the bacon!” She said, headed straight for the forgotten plate.   
Dean shot Sammy a glare he hoped conveyed his annoyance to his brother, but if Sammy understood the message he didn’t show it, instead grinning at Dean and drowning his pancakes in syrup.   
Of course, Sammy got the meaning behind his brother’s glare. He had been witness to what had happened between Dean and Y/N from the bottom of the stairs. He hadn’t been long behind Dean on the stairs, but had been mildly surprised by how quick Dean was to move in on their host.   
Sammy had found himself surprisingly not upset with this little discovery. Y/N was nothing like the girls that Dean went home with from the bars, nor did his brother treat her like one of the girls he only slept with once. Dean had acted differently to Y/N from almost the very moment they met and Sam wanted to see where this would lead. Y/N wasn’t the type of girl you spent a single night with and never thought of again. She was what Sammy saw as exactly what his brother needed. A woman that could hold her own and keep Dean as settled down as their life currently allowed. Hell, maybe this woman would be the one Dean retired from the life of hunting for. Heaven knows Dean needed a woman like Y/N to keep him grounded.   
Sammy had a feeling Dean didn’t understand his level of attraction for Y/N yet and hoped that he would figure it out before someone else swept her up, or, as unlikely as it was with them staying in her home, this vamp stalker take her from him. He hadn’t been lying to Dean last night when he’d said that he would have happily been the one to do it. Rooting for you, Sammy thought at his brother as he watched him seethe across the table, go for it!   
When breakfast was finished the three of them sat idly around the table, sipping coffee and enjoying the peace of midmorning. Dean hadn’t attempted to lay his hand on Y/N again and Y/N was grateful. Their earlier interaction had made her so hot she was positive she would have combusted had he continued to try to sneak touches during breakfast. The man was walking sin and the greatest temptation Y/N had ever come across.   
However, a part of her felt that was due to him being completely new. Good hard working men were raised in her small town, most of them knowing how to work the land and keep the animals, but none of them had been able to make her blood run hot.   
Clearing her throat, Y/N pushed back from the table. “I need to let the animals out and then we should probably head out. It will take a while to get up there.”   
Sam nodded in agreement but Dean had other plans.   
“I think you should stay here,” he said.   
“Excuse me?” Y/N crossed her arms under her chest, eyes narrowed.   
“I don’t think you should be up there when this guy has been stalking you for weeks.”   
“You need me to show you the way.”  
“This isn’t our first hunt, Sweetheart. We can find him just fine on our own.”   
“Right, so your plan is to just wonder aimlessly up the side of a mountain for roughly a mile and hope you just happen to stumble across the place, when I can take you right to it?”   
“We’ll find it,” Dean assured.   
“You have got to be kidding me. I can damn well handle myself, thank you very much,” Y/N said, dropping her arms to her sides.   
“Dean,” Sam intervened from beside his brother. “It will take us twice as long to find the place as it would to just have her show us the way.”  
Dean turned to glare at Sam. “What if something happens?” he asked.   
“She’ll be with us, Dean, what’s going to happen? She isn’t going up there with a couple of amateur wanna be vampire hunters.” Sam nearly rolled his eyes as he spoke, but didn’t wish to anger the elder Winchester further than he was.   
“I’ll take you to the bookstore to get a map of the local area. I can mark the old location of the farmhouse where the shack is located and we can come up with a game plan from there,” Y/N offered.   
“Alright,” Dean sighed.   
Y/N smiled, bounced up to Dean, kissed him on the cheek, and dashed out of the room shouting a ‘thank you’ to Sam as she went before Dean had a chance to change his mind  
Arguing with Y/N was not an easy task with her dressed in so little. If it had been just him and Y/N in the room, Dean imagined the outcome would have been significantly different. There would have been screaming, but only his name from her lips on repeat as he bent her over the table and had her the way he had wanted her all morning. As it was, Sammy had come down at the most inopportune time and the traitor had helped talk him into letting Y/N tag along.  
Ten minutes later Y/N was standing out front with the boys admiring the Impala in all its glory. Dean stood at the foot of the steams beaming with pride as Y/N nearly drooled over his car. Finally, Dean thought, someone who loves Baby just as much as I do.   
“She’s beautiful,” Y/N gave a low whistle as she ghosted her hands over the car.   
“I’ve done all the work myself,” Dean boasted.   
“Yeah? You’re a fantastic mechanic. Maybe you can teach me a few things one of these days,” Y/N said innocently.   
A wolfish grin spread across Dean’s face. “Any time.”   
Oh Y/N, you poor girl. Do you even realize what you’ve just said? Sam thought.   
Y/N turned to the brothers with a gasp and for a second Sam thought she might have realized what had just happened, but the smile on her face told him otherwise.   
“Can help me with the Chevelle? My Dad and I were working on it before he died… maybe you can look her over for me, see what needs to be fixed and show me how to do it.”   
“I’ll teach you all I know.”  
Sam didn’t miss the double meaning to his brother’s words.   
Y/N’s smile suddenly fell and the frown that replaced it tugged at both of the Winchester brothers’ hearts. Eyebrows frowned, the brothers shared a look that let one another know they were thinking the same thing, she’s already a part of the family.   
Both men cared about this woman after an alarmingly short amount of time and attachment did not bode well in the life of a hunter. Something about her made the brothers silently agree that, just this once, it was okay to get attached.   
“What’s the matter?” Dean asked, stepping forward on an impulse. He had wanted to pull her into his arms the second her smile disappeared.   
Sam could see it in the way his brother acted on instinct with Y/N, she already meant too much for them to simply leave after everything was said and done. Sam’s eyes darted between Dean and Y/N, maybe she can come with us, he thought. Sam had caught sight of the build in bookshelves in the room adjacent to the living room and he very much liked the idea of showing Y/N the bunker and the library it held.   
“I’m sorry, you boys probably wont stick around long once this is all said and done,” Y/N smiled again, but it didn’t reach her eyes.   
She couldn’t believe how silly she was being. Of course they weren’t going to stick around, just because she had somehow already become attached to them didn’t mean that they had done the same. Y/N tried to convince herself that she would be okay with never seeing either of the Winchester brothers once this vampire stalker case ended.   
She tried to tell herself that all she was feeling was a little lonely; after all, her home had been empty except for her little old self for the last five years. That had been part of the reason behind why her and her friends had started the weekend tradition of bonfires and BBQs. They had wanted to make sure she was doing okay after the loss of her parents and the home she’d been raised in.   
At first, it had felt incredibly strange to have someone other than her friends over last night. Even Whitney hadn’t been over since David and Todd had been killed. Then, without her ever realizing it, she had settled down at the kitchen table with this men and got to know them little by little over warm apple crumble. These two men had made her home feel full for the first in ages. Now the thought of the boys leaving left a big hole in her already wounded heart.   
Perhaps, if they leave in the middle of the night, no note, no goodbyes, it would be for the better, Y/N thought sadly.   
“We don’t have to leave… right away,” Dean said rubbing at the back of his neck.   
“Oh. Don’t stay on my account, I’m sure you boys are busy,” Y/N tried to play it off coolly, she didn’t want them to know the idea of them staying excited her. She didn’t want to get her hopes up.   
“I haven’t found another case for us to look in to yet,” Sam said. “If you don’t mind putting us up for a day or so after we get this guy.” It wasn’t totally a lie. He hadn’t found a case because he hadn’t looked.   
“In that case, feel free to stay as long as you need!” Y/N’s smile had returned full force and the brothers relaxed at the sight of it.   
“We appreciate your welcomed hospitality,” Sam said honestly.   
“Not a problem! Now, how about you let me drive her?” Y/N chirped from the driver’s door of the Impala.   
“Not on your life, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled, nudging Y/N away from the door.   
Y/N’s bottom lip poked out, big doe eyes slowly blinking up at Dean. “Please?”   
“Not gonna happen,” Dean said.   
Y/N was not ready to give just yet. Hooking her fingers into the loops of his low riding jeans, she gave a tug on the belt loops, standing on her toes and ghosting her lips over Dean’s stubble lined jaw. “Please?” her voice was breathy, her tongue flicked out to tease his earlobe.   
Intending to look anywhere but at Y/N, Dean’s eyes met Sam’s over the roof of the Impala. Sam gave him an amused knowing smile and Dean cleared his throat. “Hop in,” he said.   
“Really?” Y/N asked excitedly.   
“There’s plenty of room for you in the back seat.”   
Y/N huffed and stepped back from Dean with a pout, climbing into the back of the Impala without further any further attempts. Dean watched her climb in, his eyes meeting Sam’s over the top of the car again. He hadn’t fooled Sam, if he wouldn’t have been there Dean would have given in to Y/N with little to no resistance.   
Thirty minutes later and with little instruction from Y/N, Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the local library. For such a small town the local library was surprisingly big, two floors of wall-to-wall books, isles filled from floor to ceiling.   
“Hey!” called the guy from behind the checkout counter.   
“Oh, hey Nate,” Y/N greeted the guy happily.   
Dean eyed the kid behind the computer and he was indeed a boy. He was no more than eighteen and far too young to be so friendly with Y/N. Dean did not like him.   
“You’re on a first name basis with that kid?” Dean asked with a look of disapproval over his shoulder as he and Sam followed Y/N toward the back of the library.   
“It’s a tiny town. Everyone is on a first name basis with everyone,” Y/N said with a roll of her eyes.   
Toward the back was a row of tables and at the very end of the row was a rack of maps and other documents of the like. Y/N dropped to a crouch in front of the rack, humming to herself, finger sliding over the rack in alphabetical order. A moment later, she made a sound of triumph and whirled on the boys.   
“Here we are! Come along,” she said, headed back to the front of the library with map in hand.  
“Hey, Nate, can you do me a favor? Just a little one?” Y/N turned the charm on as she approached the checkout counter, hips swaying every so slightly more than was natural for her.   
The kid visibly swallowed. “Depends what you’re going to ask.”  
Y/N leaned against the counter just enough to draw attention to a teasing amount of cleavage. Dean stood beside Y/N watching her pretend not to notice the kid’s eyes travel to her chest. “Would you let me make a copy of this map?”   
“I’m not allowed to let anyone in the back room, you know that, Y/N,” the kid, Nate, as Y/N had called him, looked crestfallen.   
“Why can’t the kid do it himself?” Dean grumbled, drawing the kid’s attention to himself and his brother for the fist time.   
“He’s… not exactly tech savvy,” said Y/N, making Nate flush red with embarrassment.   
“I thought all kids were good with technology anymore,” Dean snorted, not at all hiding his amusement in the kid’s embarrassment.   
“The last time I used the copier it sort of… caught fire,” Nate mumbled.   
This time Dean out right laughed and even Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out.   
“How did it catch fire?” Sam asked with laughter in his voice.   
Nate shrugged, eyes glued to the floor. Sam doubted he would be able to look Y/N in the eye any time soon now, which was probably for the better as Dean might have decked him for the way he had been checking Y/N out only moments ago.   
Nate sighed and motioned Y/N around the counter. “Come on, you gotta be quick, Mrs. Patterson will be back from munch in a few minutes.”   
Y/N hurried around the counter into the back room where the copier was located, quickly, throwing the map into the copier, and printing out a copy in record time. Y/N came back out of the room with a grin, waving both map and copy.   
“Thanks, Nate!” Y/N said as she kissed the kid on the cheek. She handed the copy to Dean while telling them to wait just a moment, heading back toward the rack the map came from.   
Nate grinned like a kid in a candy store while they all waited for Y/N’s return.   
“How do you know Y/N?” Sam asked to defuse the tension of Dean’s obvious annoyance.   
“Was she your babysitter or somthin’?” Dean asked. The jab at his age didn’t go unnoticed by Nate.  
“Who doesn’t love the hot babysitter classic? Trust me, buddy, I wouldn’t complain if she was taking care of me every night,” Nate shot back.   
“Y/N!” Sam interrupted to two the moment he saw Y/Ncome around the corner.   
“Let’s go,” she said, completely unaware that shots had been fired between Dean and the local.   
“With pleasure,” Dean said, storming out of the library.   
Y/N turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. “He okay?”   
“He’ll be fine,” Sam said.   
“Dean!” Y/N called, jogging to catch up to the older Winchester.   
“That kid is way too familiar with you,” Dean said when Y/N caught up to him at the Impala.   
“I should hope so; I’m here all the time.”   
“You like that kid?” Dean asked disbelievingly, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.   
“For some reason I can’t seem stress enough to you how small this town is. Everyone knows everyone, you can’t afford to not like someone.”   
“Fine, alright.” Dean conceded. “Did you have to kiss him?”   
“Oh, for the love of…” Y/N grabbed the lapels of Dean’s leather jacket and yanked him down to her level, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. Before Dean could fully grasp the fact that Y/N was actually kissing him she pulled away, arms crossed and held tilted.   
“Happy?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Everything alright?” Sam asked, walking out in to what looked to have been a fight between Y/N and his brother.   
“Peachy.” Dean said, jaw clenched.   
Sam got the distinct feeling he had, yet again, interrupted something Dean would have given anything to continue.   
“We ready to go then?” He asked.   
“As long as you boys don’t mind burgers for dinner, than we’re all ready to go,” Y/N agreed, climbing into the back of the Impala.   
“Hell yeah!” Dean enthused.   
On the way back out to Y/N’s house they three had agreed that today would be strictly going over the map to better acquaint the brothers to the lay of the land should anything happen when they made the hike. Y/N had agreed, still refusing to be left behind, much to Dean’s annoyance.   
An hour later burgers were on the grill, a fire was lit in the pit, and drinks were in hand. Her and Sam talked books while Dean took it upon himself to look after the grill, standing over the grill like he owned the place. As the sun began to set it felt to Y/N like any other night she might have her friends over.   
With food and drinks served, Y/N drilled the brothers with questions regarding everything from their lives to what their job entitled. Dean had been reserved at first, not wanting to draw Y/N further into the life of a Hunter than what was absolutely necessary. Sam, however, had not been so reserved, answering any and all of her questions to the best of his ability.   
Both brothers had been expecting Y/N to be more repulsed with they way they lead their lives, but she only seemed genuinely interested. She even shared her sympathy when Sam explained the ordeal with Yellow Eyes and the loss of their parents. She expressed her interest in knowing more and as clear as day Dean could see the thought of Y/N joining them on hunts pass through Sammy’s head. No, Sammy. Not going to happen.   
As much as he hated to admit it, and he wouldn’t do so aloud, he liked the idea of her coming with them, too. No, this wasn’t the life anyone willingly choice. The life of a Hunter was something that you were pulled into, and it would spit you back out if you didn’t know how to keep your feet.   
It would be better if they left once this vampire stalker was taken care of. Y/N was already more involved then she should be, already knew too much. Her interest in the things he and his brother hunted worried him. You deserve so much more then this life can offer you.   
Dean watched Y/N and Sammy talk animatedly about their lives as he sipped at his beer. The ease in which Sammy opened up to Y/N was startlingly eye opening. This woman had already wormed her way in to their lives, a new member to their disjointed, highly exclusive, extended family. His own feelings aside, Y/N had unknowingly become someone the brothers couldn’t let go of.   
Dean had decided on his own that he would make sure Y/N was protected so damn well before they left that a fly wouldn’t be able to sneak into her home without her knowing, and just to make sure it would stay that way he would make Sammy call in and check on her periodically. When they were too far from Washington to drop in for a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

When the late summer sun had finally set and midnight rolled over the farm Sam suggested they head up the mountain now while the vampire was likely to be out prowling the town. Y/N eagerly agreed, taking off in to the house to grab a flashlight and her gun.   
“I don’t like this, Sammy,” Dean grumbled as he and Sam dug through the weapons and ammo kept stocked in the trunk of the Impala.   
“I know, Dean, but she knows these woods like the back of her hand. It would be stupid to wonder off on our own when she can get us there and back in half the time,” said Sam, “We need to know what we’re working with here. What if there is more than one? What if there are people being held hostage? If we go in to it, guns blazing, there’s a chance more locals could be hurt.”   
“I don’t want her going.”  
“I’m not incompetent, you know,” Y/N interrupted the brothers.   
“Y/N, you should stay here. Lock up the doors and stay inside until we return. It isn’t safe for you,” Dean sighed.   
“Again, my life is already on the line, I’m not going to sit around and do nothing about it when it’s my friends that are dying; my neighbors. When it’s my ass being stalked.”   
Dean clenched his jaw so hard his teeth began to ache from the pressure.   
“You can use one of our guns if you’d like,” Sam offered, moving out of the way so that Y/N could have a look in to the trunk.   
“Thank you, but I think I’ve got myself covered,” Y/N said, brandishing a double barrel shot gun in one and hand a flashlight and bag of ammo in the other.   
Sam was impressed. “I like your style,” he said.   
“Let’s get this over with,” Dean sighed with a shake of his head.   
Forty-five minutes later Y/N was ushering Sam and Dean into a clearing that still held the charred remains of the original farmhouse Y/N had grown up in. Sam and Dean had caught site of it via the beam of Y/N’s flashlight upon entering the clearing.   
Dean wrapped an arm around Y/N’s shoulders when she hadn’t moved from her place inside the tree line. “You okay?” He asked.   
“I haven’t been here since… since it happened,” Y/N whispered.   
“We’re here, we got you,” Dean kissed Y/N’s temple and Sam gave her a reassuring smile.   
Y/N took a deep breath and smiled up at the brothers. “The shack is just over there,” she said, motioning with the barrel of her shotgun in the direction just past the foundation of the old farmhouse.   
Very carefully, Y/N made her way around the foundation, doing everything in her power not to look at what was left of the old home. The place she had been raised and the place her parents had died. A flood of memories from the old days would do nothing but hinder Sam and Dean in their search for the vampire. She didn’t want to be the cause of something horrible happening because she was too upset to deal with the situation at hand. It had been five years, she dealt with the pain and anguish already, and it did not need to make an appearance now.   
The lock keeping intruders out of the shack had been broken, the chain missing, and the door had been left open ajar, telling the three that someone had a the very least broken in at some point.   
“Be careful,” Sam mumbled, pulling the door open, gun raised should anything come at them.   
When nothing rushed at them, Sam stepped in, using his flashlight to check that the little room was empty. “Clear,” he said, though it was not necessary. Y/N and Dean had been behind him the whole time.   
The shack itself was not very big, even largely empty there wasn’t a great deal of room for the three of them. Shelves lined the walls, empty except for a few gardening tools no one had bothered to take after the fire.   
There were no signs of anyone using it as a hiding place, no evidence of the vampire.   
“We haven’t checked the whole place yet,” Y/N said, tugging Sam’s arm to get him to move out of the way.   
The brothers’ exchanged a confused look. Before either could ask Y/N what she meant, Y/N was kicking up the carpet the lay at the center of the little shack to reveal a wooden hatch, complete with a steel ring handle.   
“You told us about a shack, not a medieval dungeon in the middle of the woods,” Dean joked.   
Y/N shrugged. “This leads Dad’s old wine cellar. It’s significantly bigger than this little shack. Dad always loved bringing his buddies out to the cellar at night, give ‘em a good scare.”   
“Sounds like our type of guy,” said Sam.   
Below the wooden hatch was a creaky old wooden staircase that felt far too wobbly for any of them to be going down in the first place. At the bottom of the stairs, hanging from the ceiling was a pull string for the lights, which Y/N pulled on impulse. Light flooded the cellar and momentarily blinded the three.   
“Sorry,” Y/N mumbled.   
“We should save our flashlights for the return trip,” said Sam, flicking off his own.   
When his eyes adjusted to the light, Dean gave a low whistle of appreciation. “You’re old man was definitely my type of guy.” Dean had pulled down a dusty, aged bottle of whiskey from the wine rack beside him.   
“My parents owned a brewery when I was a kid,” Y/N said. She watched Dean eye the shelves like a man dying of thirst stumbling upon his own personal oasis.   
“What happened to it?” Dean asked.   
“The brewery? I still own it,” Y/N said nonchalantly.   
“Of course,” Y/N said with a shrug. “It was my father’s life’s work. He spent every penny he had to raise it up, and earned every penny afterward with it. I couldn’t convince myself to sell it after my parents died. It meant too much to him.”   
“She owns a brewery,” Dean gave a dumbfounded shake of his head.   
“We have a couple of bottles of scotch from the 1800’s in the back if your-” Y/N’s sentence fell away to a horrified gasp.   
Admittedly she had temporarily forgotten why they had been out in her father’s old cellar in the first place. The mention of her father’s brewery reminded her of the ancient bottle stored at the back of the cellar in a safe, and on her way to find the safe Y/N had stumbled across the horrifying sight of a mangled body in the back left corner of the cellar beside the wine barrels.   
Eyes wide they filled with tears, her lips parting on a silent scream.   
“Y/N!” Dean was at her side as quickly as her sentence had cut off, pulling Y/N flushed against him, her face buried against his chest. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been quick enough to ward off the realization of who the body was.   
“No!” Y/N sobbed against Dean’s chest.   
Dean buried his fingers in Y/N’s hair, keeping her face against his chest, walking them slowly backward. Nate’s lifeless eyes stared after them, pleading to be set free. The sight of the kid’s mangled body was enough to make eve Dean want to be sick.   
“Sammy,” Dean called out to his brother.   
“Dean… you need to see this,” Sam’s voice called from the other side of the cellar.   
“It’s not another body, is it?” Dean asked.   
Y/N sobbed harder against his chest.   
“Shh,” He cooed against Y’N’s curls, maneuvering them in the direction Sam’s voice had come from. “I’ve got you.”   
“No, it’s-… happened?” Sam asked in alarm.   
Dean and Y/N rounded a wall of wine barrels and a support pillar to find Sam standing in the corner of the room, where he had been inspecting the back and right walls that seemed to be covered from floor to ceiling with paper cutouts.   
“This is so much more than we thought it was Dean, this bastard is really sick,” Sam said. “What happened?” he asked as they drew closer.   
“Y/N, uh… stumbled across the kid from the library,” Dean tried to explain, giving Sammy a look that answered any unasked questions he had.   
“He must have seen us at the library yesterday.” Sam said, resting a hand on Y/N’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort, even though she was still wrapped up in his brother’s arms.   
“What do you mean?” Dean asked. He didn’t like where this seemed to be headed.   
Sam motioned to everything pinned to both walls in the back corner. Pictures and news clippings, maps and work schedules littered the walls. Most of the pictures were extremely candid pictures of Y/N out with her friends, at places around town, working on the farm… in her own house in little more than her underwear.   
“I know,” Sam said to the look on his brother’s face. His own stomach had dropped at the sight; his skin had flushed with anger, just as Dean was feeling.   
This guy had been stalking Y/N for more than a few weeks. There were several years worth of photos pinned to the walls, pictures of her friends Whitney, Todd, and David. Big red X’s marked through the pictures of the two who had been the first victims. What had unsettled Sam the most was the newspaper clipping pinned to the back wall next to a picture of what he could only assume had been the original farmhouse. The farmhouse was circled in red with a house X marked through it, the obituaries of Y/N’s parents pinned beneath with X’s through their photos as well.   
“Look at this,” Sam said, pointing out his discovery.   
“I’m going to kill the bastard.” Dean was livid. This guy was so obsessed with Y/N that he had gone so far as he burn down her home and kill her parents? Todd and David for being too close? The boy at the library for a little kiss to the cheek?   
He was killing people he felt were too close to Y/N on top of the people he had killed purely to feed.   
“D-Dean…” Y/N’s voice was shaky, her finger even shakier as she pointed to another picture on the wall. A manipulated picture of a bride with Y/N’s face pasted over the original. Dean could practically feel his blood boiling.   
“I will not let him have you,” he said to Y/N. “He will not touch her,” he vowed as he met Sam’s eyes over the top of Y/N’s head.   
Sam gave a sharp nod in agreement. “We’ll get him. For now, we need to get Y/N off this mountain and safe in her home. We can figure out how best to handle this from there.”   
“I agreed Y/N should be taken home, but I want to stay around until the bastard comes back and gank him before he has a chance to know what hit him,” Dean growled.   
“No!” Y/N gasped, clinging to Dean’s leather jacket, staring up at him with wide eyes.   
“Taking him on alone when you’re this angry will only get you killed, Dean. We’ll get him, I promise you. But let’s focus on Y/N’s safety first, okay”   
Dean reluctantly complied.   
Sam and Dean made sure to leave everything just as they had found even, even the bottle of whiskey Dean had eyed earlier. Light off, hatch closed, and rug back in place, Sam lead Dean and Y/N out of the shack and into the night.   
Y/N’s hand snatched out to wrap around Sam’s wrist before he could flick on his flashlight. “Don’t!” She hissed in a whisper.   
“What?” Sam and Dean both asked in a whisper.   
“Listen.” The woods were so quiet that they both still managed to hear Y/N as her voice dropped even lower. The silence was deafening, its silent scream louder to Y/N than any booming warning system.   
“He’s close!” genuine panic filled her voice.   
“How can you tell?” Sam asked just as quietly.   
“Hunting 101, Sammy! Animals fall silent in the presence of a predator!”   
“We need to go, as quickly and quietly as possible,” Dean whispered.   
Y/N’s knuckles were white with the force of her grip on the shotgun and Dean had to pry her trembling fingers open to get her to let the gun go, turning his back to her and motioning for her to hop up. She shakily did as Dean silently instructed.   
Dean felt a rush of satisfaction at Y/N’s total, unquestioned submission to him, and then instantly berated himself for it. Now was definitely not the time to allow his thoughts to go down that road. Only when he killed the vamp and Y/N was safe would he allow himself the pleasure of finding out just how submissive she could be for him. Only when she was out of harms way would he take her for himself. Dean promised himself he would take damn good care of her when this was finished.   
Y/N made a small sound of discomfort and Dean apologized. “Sorry Sweetheart forgot about the pistol.”   
Y/N reached between them and pulled the pistol out of the back of his jeans, wrapping her arms back around Dean’s neck without further complaint.   
“Now be a good girl and you shoot at anything that moves, okay?” Dean murmured.   
Dean felt Y/N nod against his shoulder.   
“Okay,” she said in his ear.   
The sound of a twig snapping somewhere close by had Y/N jerking impulsively in Dean’s hold. Dean’s hands tightened to the point that he was positive he was leaving bruises on her legs, but dropping her was not an option.   
“Whoa, sweetheart, relax. I would prefer it if you didn’t accidently shoot my brother,” he whispered.   
Ahead of them, Sam gave a grunt of agreement, staying close enough in front of Dean that he could more feel Sam there instead of seeing him to know where he was going. It was blacker than black in the woods and without their flashlights to light the way they couldn’t see a damn thing.   
Dean could the flutter of lashes against his neck, the broken stuttering of Y/N’s breath against his shoulder. She was shaking like a damn leaf in a windstorm, her fear fueling his anger. Each step closer to the bottom of the hill and the safety of Y/N’s home brought to mind a new way he could kill her stalker.   
He wouldn’t go after the stalker tonight, even if the need to slowly rip the creep apart piece by miserable piece burned through his veins like a hot poker. Y/N needed him, and though neither he nor Sammy would sleep, they would both be there.   
An unnerving amount of time later in the pitch-blackness of the forest with nothing but the sound of their own breathing and the occasional twig snapping under their own feet, the light from Y/N’s back porch broke through the trees.   
Y/N’s numb fingers fumbled around her the pocket of her jeans for her keys, tossing them to Sam who caught them effortlessly, rushing up the steps of the back porch, and pushing through the door as soon as the lock gave.   
Dean nearly collapsed to his knees on the kitchen floor. Only when the click of the lock sliding home and Y/N’s comfortable weight slid away did Dean give in, dropping into one of the dinning chairs.   
“You’re safe now, he can’t get you hear,” Dean heard Sam say reassuring to Y/N.   
Sam guided Y/N across the kitchen with a gentle hand at the middle of her back to where Dean sat. Y/N turned sharply, throwing her arms around Sam in a tight hug that startled the younger Winchester.   
“Thank you,” she mumbled against his chest. Sam smiled and hugged her back, patting the top of her head affectionately.   
“Leave it to big brother Sammy, you go get some rest.”  
“We’re the same age, Sammy,” Y/N snorted in a very unladylike manner.   
“But I’m taller so I’m the big brother, and I made you smile,” Sammy grinned.   
“Well… then you’re the best big brother a girl could ask for,” Y/N said, standing on her toe to kiss Sammy on the cheek, which he had to duck down to accept.   
Sam gave her a little push out of the kitchen toward the stairs. “Go get ready for bed. We’ll lock up down here and take care of everything. If you need anything before we get up there you give us a call, okay?”   
Y/N hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, teeth worrying at her bottom lip.   
“Y/N?” Sammy asked.   
Y/N’s eyes darted from the top of the stairs to the brothers standing in her kitchen and back. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little… freaked out right now,” she mumbled.   
Y/N made her way up the stairs without another word.   
Dean dropped his head to his hands and sighed. Dean heard more than saw the chair beside him scrap across the hardwood floor and his brother sit down.   
“Dean…”   
“What Sammy?”   
“Go up there and take care of her.”   
“That wouldn’t be a good idea Sammy,” Dean groaned.   
“Dammit Dean, that woman is perfect for you! I mean, what’s hotter than a woman who owns and can work on classic musicale cars, right? We’ve seen she can handle a gun; she wasn’t surprised to learn the creep stalking her is a vampire and she even called it. Hell, she’d probably kill him herself if you would let her!”  
“Sammy…” Dean warned.   
“I could listen a millions reasons she’s right for you Dean. You can’t keep denying this for yourself. Not when she’s right there, waiting for you. I know, you say this life doesn’t allow for a family. But… dammit Dean, that woman is exactly what you need. She’s soft. She’ll give you that family you’ve always denied yourself. Don’t try telling me you don’t want one either. You’re my brother, I know you better than anyone.”   
“It isn’t safe,’ Dean groaned.   
“She’s already a part of this life; of our lives, Dean. Do you honestly think we can just pack up and never see her again after this case?”   
“Of course I don’t.”   
“Then you agree that she’s already a part of our family?”   
“Yes, but-”  
“And you agree that practically the perfect woman for you?”   
“Sammy.”   
“Do you agree or don’t you?” Sam asked, refusing to drop the subject.   
“Fine, Sammy. You’re right, and it scares the shit outta me! None of this makes any sense to me! How has she imbedded herself so deeply into our lives already? Things like this don’t happen to people like us!”   
Sam gave Deana questioning look and Dean amended his rant.   
“Things like this don’t happen to people like me.”   
“You aren’t a bad person Dean. You’re a good person that insane things have happened to. You’re remarkably resilient and the toughest son of a bitch I know. If there was anyone that could make it work, it would be you.”   
“I don’t know, Sammy…”   
“Don’t think about it. Right now Y/N is up stairs all alone and afraid. She needs you, go be there for her.”   
Sam and Dean sat in silence for several moments. Sam knew Dean was warring with himself over what he should and shouldn’t do, he could see the emotions playing over Dean’s face. For whatever reason Y/N was special to them, after such a small amount of time that Sam agreed it was terrifying, but he also knew that it had to mean something. The connection was there for both of the brothers, if not in the same way and Sam wasn’t willing to lose it. Dean just needed to admit he couldn’t let it go either.   
“Alright Sammy,” Dean sighed, standing from his chair, hands firmly planted in the table. “You want me to stop denying this? Fine, I’ll stop. But know that Y/N is mine and I will not let anyone else have her. I will never let her go and she will be dragged into the hell we call a life. Are you sure you want that for her?”   
“Dean, just go. I’ll take care of things down here.” Annoyance colored Sam’s tone.   
Dean stood outside of Y/N’s door unsure of whether or not he should go in. However, the silence that greeted him through the door was alarming. Without so much as knocking, Dean pushed open the door, eyes scanning the bedroom for any disturbances. Y’N lay curled up on her side, still booted feet dangling over the side of the bed. She hadn’t even changed.   
Coming around the side of the bed, he went down on one knee beside Y/N, his chest growing tight at the side of her. She wasn’t asleep, as he initially thought, her big doe eyes watched him, tears spilling over to stain her cheeks and soak her pillow.   
“Oh, Sweetheart,” Dean cooed sadly. The first thing he had said to her since they came into the farmhouse. He brushed his fingers over her forehead and into her hair. Careful not to hurt her, Dean pulled Y/N into an upright position. “Let’s get you changed, okay?”   
Y/N gave a tiny nod, raising her arms above her head, giving permeation and charge to Dean.   
Dean’s earlier satisfaction at her submissive trust in him came rushing back, this time, instead of pushing the feeling away, Dean let it motivate him into action. Y/N trusted him to take care of her after everything that happened earlier, and he would.   
Careful not to hurt her, Dean pulled her flannel and tank top off in one go followed by his own. “Put this on,” he told her gently, handing her his t-shirt. Y/N complied, pulling the shirt on over her head while Dean worked on the laces of her boots.   
Y/N sat wordlessly as Dean continued with undressing her slowly; afraid he might spook her if he wasn’t careful. She unbuttoned her jeans for him so that Dean could just pull them down and toss them aside to join the growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.   
When her jeans were off Dean pulled Y/N to her feet and pulled the covers back from the mattress. Dean slid his hands up the back of the t-shirt he’d given her to on hook her bra, having her slip it off under the shirt before allowing her to crawl back in to the bed.   
Dean allowed himself a moment to appreciate the sight of Y/N in nothing but panties and his shirt. The effect it had on him nearly knocked the breath from his chest. Under better circumstances, he would have taken right then, leaving his mark in her skin. Nevertheless, it would just have to wait. Y/N needed tender care tonight she needed to be held, and reassured and to know that she was safe.   
Y/N whimpered when Dean moved away from her side of the bed, watching as stripped off his own jeans and climbed up into the other side of the bed. Y/N didn’t hesitate, rolling to face him and tucking herself tight against his side, arm thrown over his ribs, leg laid over his hip.   
The sound of contented satisfaction Dean made rumbled through his chest under Y/N’s ear. Dean felt the shift in her features that brought a small smile to her face, tempting him to made the sound again.   
“Sleep, Sweetheart. Nothin’ will get you while I’m here,” Dean murmured into the crown of her head.   
Y/N nuzzled her face against Dean’s pectoral, fingers ghosting over the anti-possession tattoo before her lips met with the inked skin, hand draping back over his ribs where her fingers traced absent patterns over his skin. The motion of her fingers growling lazier as she began to drift off.   
Her lips against him had sent a streak heat through his veins, the skin on skin contact like a drug. She was soft, warm, and felt as though she belonged tucked against him as she was. She felt like home in a way home had never felt.   
“Will you stay all night?” Y/N’s voice was slow and heavy with sleep.   
Dean had been surprised when Y/N’s voice broke the silence in the room; he thought she had fallen asleep when her fingers had gone still against his side some time ago. “I’ll always be here for you,” he said.   
Y/N hummed her response.   
“Sleep baby doll, I’ll never let anything hurt you again.” Dean sealed his vow with a kiss to the top of her head, his arms tightening around her as he settled himself in.   
He would not sleep until he was sure Y/N would sleep well enough through the night and when he finally did, it would be light. Years as a hunter had made him a light enough sleeper when the time called for it, and the time had never called more clearly to him than it did with Sammy or Y/N’s life on the line.   
He would protect her with his life for as long as this life allowed him to live.   
Downstairs Sam busied himself with locking up the house, drawing the curtains tight and throwing the deadbolt on all outside access door.   
In the kitchen the coffee pot steamed and burbled as it brewed him a fresh pot. Sam had taken residency in a plush high backed chair in the living room, a duffle bag of weapons at his feet, a mug of coffee in one hand, and one of Y/N’s books from the wall of shelves in the next room over in his other hand.   
He had every intention of staying up all night to keep watch over the house so that Dean could keep all of his attention on Y/N. In the morning he could catch a few hours of sleep, after they planned their next move. Y/N’s stalking needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, before Y/N or anyone else got hurt.   
Sam knew Dean would never intentionally let anything happen to himself or Y/N, Dean was too protective and Sam knew if anything did happen it would eat Dean up inside until he self-destructed out of self hate. Sam felt the same way. He would not let any harm come to his brother or Y/N so long as there was something he could do about it. The Winchesters took care of their own to the best of their ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke the next morning to find Y/N’s body no longer tucked against his side and the bed empty. Pleasant thoughts of her half-naked and pressed against him evaporating instantly when he couldn’t hear her in the room either.   
Dean sat bolt upright in the bed, reaching subconsciously for the gun on the bedside table as he searched the room for and sign of her. Throwing the covers from his body he pulled himself from the warmth of the bed and shucked on his jeans, not even bothering to button or zip the fly, and padding bare foot out of the room.   
At the top of the stairs, Dean could hear his brother’s voice drifting up from the kitchen and relaxed, throwing the gun’s safety lock in place and tucking it into the back of his jeans. Y/N’s voice followed in much softer tones, naturally more soft spoken then either of the brothers had probably ever been in their lives. It was welcoming.   
Dean’s eyes found Y/N the moment he entered the kitchen, a thrill rushing through him to see her still in his shirt. The thought of burning all of her clothes so that all she could wear was his shirts was impossibly tempting, but he would settle for making her wear them around the house. He didn’t like the idea of Y/N walking around outside in so little.   
“Mornin’” he rumbled, voice low and thick with sleep.   
“Good morning,” Y/N and Sam replied in unison, smiling at one another in the process.   
Sam was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the map of the area surrounding the shack their friend the stalker was staying. Dean could only assume his brother’s sleep deprived brain was trying to concoct some semblance of a plan of attack.   
Y/N stood behind Sammy at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffeemaker to finish what was probably its eighteenth pot of coffee in the last twenty-four hours. Dean knew Sammy had stayed up all night; one of them had to be on alert. He would send Sammy up to catch some sleep before too long.   
The coffeemaker dinged three times signaling coffee was done and Y/N stood on her toes to reach into the cupboard. Dean’s eyes dropped to the hem of the shirt he had given her, watching it ride up the back of her thighs and give him a teasing view of her ass. Yes, he could definitely get used to seeing her walk around in his shirts.   
Y/N hummed along to the song playing from the radio, much like she had the morning before, making her way across the kitchen to the refrigerator. Dean hadn’t realized he’d made a noise when Y/N bent over to dig creamer out of the back of the fridge until he caught the funny look Sam shot his way.   
He shrugged a shoulder as if to say ‘oh well’, eyes shifting back to Y/N who held two mugs of coffee in hand. She offered one to Dean to which he gladly accepted, taking a swig as soon as he had hold of it.   
Dean sat down at the table across from Sam, pulling Y/N down next to him. “So, what’s the plan?” he asked.   
“Well…” Sam said, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. “I have this idea that I think would work best, but I know you wont approve of it… in the slightest.”   
“Which would be..?” Dean prompted with a raised eyebrow. Whatever Sammy had come up with couldn’t possibly be that bad, could it?  
Sam’s eyes darted between Dean’s and Y/N’s. Y/N gave him a reassuring smile to continue.   
“We let Y/N go to town alone-” he started.   
“No” Dean didn’t even let Sammy finish. He was not letting Y/N out of his sight.   
“Dean…”   
“No. Think of something else,” Dean said.  
“Dean… at least let him continue,” Y/N intervened.   
Dean glared, but said nothing, allowing Sam to go on. “Her presence in town alone will draw him out, but we need to get him to follower her here. We send her in the middle of the day that way there are too many witnesses should he try to take her. She’ll be safer that way.   
What we need is to piss him off without going after him ourselves. So, I thought, what would be the best way to get at a guy obsessed with her? Send her to town looking-” Sam’s eyes shifted to Y/N with an apologetic smile. “Forgive me for this, but send her to town looking thoroughly fucked. Like Y/N spent the whole night having the best sex of her life.”   
Y/N nodded her head in agreement to Sammy’s idea. The fear from last night had ebbed away to make room for anger and she was more than willing to do whatever she had to, to bring this creep down. “Okay,” she agreed.   
“No. We are not using her as vampire bait. What happens if something backfires?” Dean said, anger quickly rising.   
“It makes perfect sense! The fucker is obviously obsessed with me, it has work!”   
“No, Y/N.”   
“Come on, Dean! What would you do if you saw some chick you were crazy for waltzed around covered in hickeys lookin’ like she’s just had mind blowing sex with some other guy? You’d be pissed, wouldn’t you? You’d want to confront the guy, wouldn’t you?” Y/N’s voice had risen in her annoyance. She already decided she was going to go through with Sammy’s plan, even if Dean didn’t agree with it.   
“I would beat the shit outta any guy who thought he could touch you,” Dean growled.   
Y/N froze in her seat, her lips parting to form a silent ‘oh’. Her eyes stared unfocused at Dean, a thrill rushing through her at the thought of him wanting her.   
“Then we’re going through with it?” Sam asked, unsure.   
“No.”   
Y/N was pulled from her thoughts by his refusal. “What? You yourself just said it would work!” Y/N snapped.   
“Why do you want to do this?” Dean asked incredulously.   
“Because I want this madness to end! Because I don’t want another of my friends to die! Because the thought of that sick fuck getting his hands on another innocent bystander kills me!” Y/N shouted, pushing herself back from the table and away from Dean.   
Sam took hold of one of Y/N’s hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles soothingly. Dean did not miss the action and as Sam had intended, it annoyed his brother.   
“I’ll help, if you’ll let me?” Sammy offered.   
Y/N didn’t even glance at Dean when she agreed.   
Dean’s fist hit the table, chair slamming back into the wall as he shot angrily from his place at the table. “The fuck you will!” He shouted, snatching up Y/N’s free hand and yanking her away from Sam.   
“Dean,” Sam warned, standing from his own chair.   
“No. Fuck off, Sam. You will not put a single fucking mark on her. If anyone is going to mark her it will be me and no one else,” Dean’s voice was deadly low and he did not wait for a response before dragging Y/N though the house and up the stairs.   
Dean shoved open the door to Y/N’s bedroom and pulled her in, kicking it closed behind them then shoving her against it, his forearm pressed across her shoulders.   
“You want someone to mark up that pretty skin of yours?” Dean’s green eyes narrowed as he stared down at Y/N. “Fine, I will leave you looking so thoroughly fucked that no one will question if you belong to someone. Before I leave this town every last one of them will know that you are mine.”   
“Dean…” Y/N groaned. Dean was hot as sin when jealousy pushed him to action.   
With his free hand, Dean shoved off his low riding jeans, his eyes racking down Y/N’s figure and lingering on her ample breasts as he palmed himself. With a sound of annoyance, Dean snatched at Y/N’s hand, both of her arms laying limp at her sides, and pushed her hand into his boxers, using the palm of her hand to cup his hard-on instead.   
“Tell me you don’t want this,” Dean groaned into her neck. “You have this one chance to tell me you don’t want this or I will not stop. Do you understand me?”   
Y/N’s lips parted but no words formed on her tongue. All she could think about was the thick length of hot flesh in the palm of her hand. The low rumble of Dean’s voice in her ear and the smell of him -of leather and gun power and him.   
Dean left her hand caught inside of his boxers to cup her through her panties, pushing his thick middle finger against the fabric until he found her clit, drawing a gasp from her.   
“So responsive,” Dean murmured against Y/N’s neck, his lips brushing against her nape. “Tell me to stop, Sweetheart.”   
“Please…” Y/N whimpered, rolling her hips against Dean’s hand. Dean allowed her no further friction, pulling his hand away to pin her hips back against the door.   
“You’re wearing my patience thin Sweetheart, and I’m about ready to take you anyway.” Sexual frustration was thick in Dean’s voice as he spoke.   
Dean grabbed hold of the back of her thigh behind her knee, right where the bruises from last night’s trip down the mountain lay, ripping a gasp of pleasured pain from her throat as he hoisted her leg up and around his hip. Dean dropped his other arm pinned across her shoulders and yanked up her other leg, grinding himself against her almost painfully.   
Y/N’s legs tightened around him the moment he let go, her free hand wrapping around his shoulder as she pulled her trapped hand from his boxers to bury her fingers in his short sandy locks.   
“Fuck!” Dean hissed at the press of her body against his. His hands shifted to her ass, giving a hard squeeze to each cheek, pulling her body away from the door and across her bedroom where he threw her onto the bed.   
The impact with the mattress knocked the air out of Y/N and she bolted upright to catch her breath. The moment she was up Dean was yanking the hem of his t-shirt up over her head, catching it about her wrists and tying them together with the soft but unforgiving fabric.   
“Look at you,” Dean hissed. “Practically naked and kneeling on the bed for me.”   
Y/N rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction as she watched Dean stalk closer to her like a predator hunting his pry. The need she felt nearly unbearable, hot lust coursing through her veins like molten lava.   
Dean pulled her toward the edge of the bed by her hips, dipping his head to her neck to place a wet kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat where he sucked a deep purple mark. From there Dean’s tongue peaked out to taste her skin, dragging the appendage from the hollow to just below her ear. He scrapped his teeth against the sensitive skin just below her ear, his big hands cupping her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples.   
“Are you wet for me?” Dean asked against her skin. One of his hands gave up its relentless treatment on her breast to slide heavily down the plain of her stomach, dipping below her navel and into her underwear.   
“Fuck! You’re already soaking Sweetheart,” Dean said gritting his teeth as Y/N gasped at the feel of his middle finger swiping through her slick folds.   
“Dean…” She moaned head lulling back to expose her throat to him.   
Dean pulled away from Y/N completely causing her eyes to fly open and a needy whimper to slip past her lips. Dean grinned wickedly at her, enjoying the wide set of her eyes as she watched him step out of his boxers and seeing him for the first, and certainly not the last, time.   
Dean was by far the most impressive man Y/N had ever seen, her legs feeling like jelly at the sight of his hard cock jutting out from his body. She could feel her body trembling with need at the sight of him and felt like she would combust if he didn’t touch her again soon.   
“Dean… I can’t,” Y/N whispered, knees collapsing under her to plop down on her ass ungracefully.   
“Oh you can sweetheart, and you will,” Dean said as he approached the edge of the bed. He took hold of her ankles and brought her legs down over the side of the bed, pressing a hand to the center of her chest. Dean gently pushed Y/N onto her back, dragging his hand down the center of her body again only to yank her panties down her hips and clean off.   
He leaned over her and instead of kissing Y/N like she thought he would, he pulled her bottom lip between his own, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and sucking hard. Dean let go of her lip when she moaned, the wicked grin that had tilted the corner of his sensual lips earlier returning.   
Just that tilt of his mouth was enough to make Y/N wetter than a spring shower in April. The desperate need she felt for this man crossing the line of embarrassing and Dean had hardly even touched her.   
“Roll over,” Dean said, no room for argument in his voice. “On your knees, ass up.”  
Y/N did as she was told, rolling onto her belly as carefully as she could with her wrists still caught up in Dean’s t-shirt. She could feel a rush of slick flood her folds.   
“Beautiful,” Dean groaned in appreciation. “Such a good girl.”   
Y/N whimpered at Dean’s praise. In this position, Y/N’s ass was level with his hips where he stood at the edge of the bed and she itched to push her hips back to feel him against her, but feared he may stop as punishment if she didn’t wait.   
“Crawl forward so I can get up there with you,” Dean commanded eyes on her ass as she wiggled forward on tied hands.   
As he climbed onto the bed behind her, Dean slid a hand over the curve of her ass, up the slope of her spine, and gently pulled her hair away from the side of her neck.   
“So submissive,” Dean purred, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping himself several times. Y/N could feel the cup of his hand brush her ass as he pumped himself and turned to watch, but Dean was having none of that.   
“Turn the fuck back around. You are being punished for thinking of letting someone else touch you,” he hissed. “No one else can ever see you like this, do you hear me? Only me, Y/N. I am the only man you will ever need.”   
Y/N whimpered but said nothing.   
Dean’s fingers fisted in her curls. “I said did you fucking hear me?”   
“Yes!” Y/N whimpered in pleasured pain.   
“That’s my girl,” Dean said, his hand soothing her hair before gripping her hips bruisingly tight. Dean pushed Y/N’s legs open just a little wider with his own, his cock brushing against her backside causing them both to moan at the contact.   
Dean slid his right hand down and around her backside, dragging his fingers through her slit to collect her slick on his fingers, using it to pump his cock again. “So wet,” he groaned.   
Y/N could hear the slick rub of Dean’s hand over this cock and wished desperately that he would let her touch him, she needed to touch him. She had not imagined Dean would be so filthy during sex and found herself surprised and more excited than any man had ever got her.   
Just the thought of Dean jerking off to the sight of her bend over and ready made slick flood her aching center. She was so wound up by this demanding side of Dean she was positive she would cum the second he touched her again.   
Y/N rolled her hips back and whined low and needy. “Dean!”   
“Fuck!” Dean swore, his breath catching in his throat at the needy roll of her hips, the slick dripping from her pretty little pussy. He promised himself he would take his time with her next time. He promised himself he would taste her the next time, driven to the brink of insanity until she broke on his cock… over and over and over again.   
But tonight was a claiming. Tonight was a lesson she would not so easily forget. He would teach her what it meant to belong to Dean Winchester, and he would make sure she knew there would never be anyone else after tonight.   
Tonight, Y/N Y/L/N became his.   
Without warning, Dean thrust his cock against Y/N dripping folds, the broad head of his length spreading her open and taking all that she had to offer. Dean felt her flutter around his cock as he sank home, balls deep, the head of his length meeting her cervix in a delicate, barely there kiss that nearly had Dean meeting his end.   
“Fucking hell!” he grunted, gritting his teeth against the need to rut himself into her without abandon.   
“Dean!” Y/N gasped for breath at the sheer force of Dean’s taking, his cock hitting so deep she saw stars burst behind her eyelids.   
Dean began to move, painfully slowly, pulling out only half way before pushing back into Y/N. The tight heat of her maddening, but Y/N needed to be punished. She needed to learn that no other man could touch her the way he was now, and this lesson was only getting started.   
Dean pulled all the way out, the head of his slick drenched length kissing her soaked entrance. Y/N wiggled her hips against him in a desperate attempt to get him to move again.   
“No.” Dean growled. “I will fuck you how I liked when I like, do you understand me?”   
“Yes,” Y/N whimpered.   
“Good girl,” Dean cooed, sinking his cock home with a wet thrust. But he did not move again once he was balls deep inside of her. “Are you going to let another man touch you like this?” He asked.   
“No!”   
“Are you going to let another man leave his mark on your?”   
“No!”   
Dean pulled back and thrust in again.   
“Who do you belong to?” He asked.   
Y/N did not answer quickly enough to Dean’s liking and he swatted her ass, leaving a pretty red handprint on the cheek. Her pussy fluttered around his length at the contacted and Dean groaned.   
“Liked that, did you? What a dirty girl you are. But I asked you a question and you had better answer me,” He growled, fisting her curls in his hand and pulling her body up flush against his. “Who do you belong to?”   
“You!” Y/N moaned and Dean rewarded her with a single thrust.   
“I’m afraid I didn’t hear you, Sweetheart,” he said, pulling her head back to rest against his shoulder and driving his cock into her again, harder.   
“Dean!” Y/N gasped, her bound hands lying limp against her belly.   
“Good girl.” Dean began thrusting into Y/N at a steady pace, but still not what either of them wanted. Dean would make sure she screamed her voice raw before she left for town. With her throat bared to him, Dean latched onto the pale skin, sucking hard against her pulse point and sinking his teeth in for good measure.   
Y/N mewed as Dean’s teeth sunk into her neck in just the right spot, her walls squeezing tight around Dean’s thrusting cock.   
“Yes!” Dean hissed against her skin, sucking another hickey into the pale column. “That’s my girl!”   
Dean’s free hand -which had been groping her breast, twisting and pulling at the puckered nipple- dipped low over her belly, seeking her clit. Dean’s searching fingers delved between her slick folds to brush against the place their bodies met making them both moan. His thick fingers swept through the slick there before meeting with her clit and Y/N screamed at the contact.   
It was too much; all of it was too much for Y/N. The tug of his fingers in her hair, his hot mouth sucking and biting at her and shoulders, the thrust of his thick cock into her sensitive body. The addition of his slick covered fingers working her clit sent Y/N spiraling over the edge of orgasmic bliss.   
“DEAN!”   
Y/N slumped against Dean’s hard chest as she came down from her blissful high, feeling Dean’s frantic thrusts as he too reached his peak, the hot rush of thick cum filling her making Y/N moan in blissful completion. Dean allowed her to relax against him, pulling out of her warmth with a groan several long minutes after his own blissful release.   
When Y/N’s breath finally evened out Dean began to move, scooting back off the bed and coaxing Y/N to lie down, rolling onto her back with a sigh. Y/N smiled up at Dean lazily as he stood over her, her eyes dropping lazily down his body in appreciation.   
Dean grinned approvingly at her shameless appraisal.   
“I wish we had more time,” Dean sighed, nestling his body back between her thighs. Leaning over Y/N he began littering her skin with more, much smaller love bites, his stubble rubbing her sensitive skin raw.   
“Why don’t we?” Y/N asked seductively, wiggling her body against his.   
“Because I would keep you in this bed for days, Sweetheart. We need to take care of that stalker of yours first. Then, trust me, I will show you a whole new meaning to satisfaction guaranteed,” Dean growled, pinning Y/N’s hips in place keep her from working him up. Kill the vampire then fuck her silly Dean promised himself.   
“Promise?” Y/N pouted.   
“Promise,” Dean winked, helping her to her feet then to redress.   
“Could you have been any louder?” Sam asked when they joined him on the front porch fifteen minutes later.   
“Oh I think so,” Dean grinned.   
“Sorry, Sammy,” Y/N felt her face heat with a bright blush, eyes falling to the wooden planks of her porch.   
“Nothin’ to be ashamed of Sweetheart,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around her, fingers buried under the hem of her shirt to rub at bare skin.   
“I tucked a pistol into the glove compartment of the truck. That way you don’t have to feel so exposed when you’re in town,” said Sam, getting back to business.  
“Just tuck it into the back of your jeans before getting out. Don’t take too long, we just want him to follow you out here, okay?” Dean said.   
Y/N nodded. “Okay.”   
“Go visit Whitney at the diner, sent her home and tell her to lock up tight and not to answer the door for anything until you call her later,” Sam said on an after thought, both brothers standing at the side of the truck.   
Dean closed the door to the old truck after Y/N climbed in, stealing a kiss once she’d cranked down the window. “Be safe,” he whispered against her lips. 

What should have been an hour trip turned into three and then five. Dean had begun to pace the front porch after the first hour and a half. Where was she? Why wasn’t she back? She should be back by now. Sam tried to reassure his brother, but the later it got the more worried he grew as well. Y/N had left the farmhouse after noon, and when eight o’clock rolled around Sam finally agreed something must have gone wrong. Much to Dean’s relief and annoyance.   
“Should we check the diner?” Sam asked.   
“He has her,” Dean growled, pocketing his hunting knife and shoving his way out the back door, allowing the screen door to slam behind him.   
“Be okay, Y/N,” Sam prayed, following after Dean up the hillside.   
Dean made his way blindly up the side of the hill, only vaguely remembering where the shack was located. Anger and panic mixed in his veins like a horrible toxin. If there was even a hair out of place on his Y/N’s head, he was going to go ballistic.   
The brothers make it to the shack on the old property in record time, Dean nearly flying across the overgrowth filled clearing to the font of the shack. Though the haze of hate fueled anger Dean made the conscious decision not to just rip open the door and charge in, choosing instead to open it as slowly as it would allow.   
Sam was close on his heels as he beelined for the open hatch to Y/N’s Father’s cellar. The light was on and the sound of shuffling made it to the brothers’ ears. “Lets be level headed about this, Dean.”   
Dean said nothing but nodded, slipping down the stairs in all the deadly silence of an expert Hunter. At first the cellar looked empty, but the sounds of shuffles echoed from the back corner Sam had found all the pictures and newspaper clipping, and Dean wasted no time creeping toward the sound.   
Y/N was sitting in the corner of the stalker’s mural, hands tied above her head with a thick rope hanging from the ceiling. Her temple was bleeding and she appeared to be unconscious. Standing over her, pulling his belt from his jeans and working on the buttons of his shirt, was the vampire stalker himself. Dean saw red, his blood boiling. This fuckface was not taking Y/N from him. Not now, not ever. With that thought, Dean charged forward with a growl, tackling the vampire away from Y/N and to the floor.   
“What happened to level headed?” Sam sighed. Dean and the vampire rolled around the floor, fighting to get the upper hand.   
Sam, not wanting to leave the vampire purely to Dean should he, somehow, get the upper hand on his brother, hurried to Y/N’s side.   
“Y/N?” Sam called, giving her shoulder a gentle shake.   
Y/N groaned brows frowning as she pulled her head up. “Sammy?” Her voice broke on the single word and Sam’s chest squeezed. He felt like a horrible big brother for letting her go through with this.   
“Yeah, Dean and I came to the rescue.”   
“That’s good,” Y/N chuckled, clearing her throat.   
“Let me cut you down,” Sam said, flashing the machete in his hand. Careful of her small hands, Sam slipped the blade between her hands and the rope, yanking the blade up. The moment the rope gave Y/N’s hands dropped to her chest and she rubbed at the tender skin. Her big doe eyes shifted to Dean and her stalker, rolling across the dirt floor of her Father’s cellar.   
Dean grunted as the vampire unexpectedly pulled a knife of his own from his back pocket, swiping at Dean’s chest but only managing a shallow cut. More cutting a massive rip through his t-shit than doing any real damage.   
“Sam!” Y/N cried. “Help him, please!”   
Sam didn’t move from his spot. He knew Dean could handle himself once he took the upper hand and he knew how pissed Dean would be if he left Y/N unprotected. If things got to carried away and didn’t look good for Dean, then he would step in. But the brothers had taken on vampires before, just one wouldn’t be a problem.   
Y/N shouted in frustration when Sam continued to stand there. Unthinkingly she snatched the machete out of the younger Winchester’s hand, rushed up behind Dean and the vampire, and grabbed a fistful of her stalker’s hair.   
“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Y/N growled and the vampire jerked in surprise.   
“Y/N-” her name died on the vampire’s lips as she yanked back his head and in one clean swipe of the machete, she lobbed off his head.   
Dean blinked up at her unbelievingly, watching Y/N’s chest heave as she tossed the vampire’s head to smack against the back wall, dropping the machete to the floor and falling to her knees at his side.   
“Are you okay?” Y/N asked, tenderly reaching out to touch the wound across his chest.   
“Are you shitting me right now? That was the hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve seen in a long time, Sweetheart,” Dean grinned, pulling Y/N down against him.   
Y/N gave a squeak of protest, trying desperately to not land against his wound, but Dean didn’t seem to care. Instead his fingers thread themselves through her curls and pulled her lips to his, kissing her like his life depended on it. Dean groaned against her mouth when her lips parted eagerly for his tongue.   
Behind them Sam cleared his throat. “I’ll just… uh… meet you outside.”   
Y/N giggled against Dean’s lips, pulling back to pepper his face with kisses.   
“I was so worried he was going to kill you,” She whispered.   
“Funny,” Dean said. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”   
Y/N helped Dean to his feet and they both made their way up the stairs of the cellar and out of the shack to met up with Sammy outside.   
“We should get that cleaned up,” Sam said, pointing to the slice across Dean’s chest, leading the his brother and Y/N back down the side of the mountain toward her farmhouse.   
“I’m fine,” Dean grumbled, lacing his fingers with Y/N’s.   
When the three climbed the back steps of her porch Sam came to a stop before the back door, hand still on the handle.   
“Sammy?” Y/N called softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.   
“Why don’t you come with us?” he asked, turning to face Y/N and his brother.   
Y/N stilled against Dean’s side and his green eyes darted down to her face. She looked unsure.   
“Come with us, Y/N,” Dean agreed.   
Dean knew Sam cared for Y/N too, if in more of a brotherly way. Which he preferred. They had been through too much too soon and Sam had seemed to come up with what felt like the most obvious answer. Dean needed Y/N to come with them, he needed her by his side.   
“I don’t know…” Y/N trailed off, teeth sinking into her lip. She was uncertain she would fit in with their lifestyle.   
“We’ll teach you to Hunt,” Sam insisted. “You can live in the bunker with us and help on Hunts. We’ll take care of each other…like a family.”   
Dean’s chest grew tight at the prospect. “Stay with me,” he urged softly, fingers tightening around hers. “Please.”   
“Like… a family?” Y/N asked timidly.   
Both brothers nodded encouragingly.   
“We’re already family,” Sam said, shifting his gaze pointedly to the place his brother’s hand sat possessively against her hip.   
“Are you sure you want me to tag along?” Y/N asked. With the near puppy eyes she was receiving from both Sam and Dean it was hard to say no, and she couldn’t honestly think of a reason why she shouldn’t just say yes.  
“I need you, Y/N.” Y/N knew Dean wasn’t the type for mushy chick flick speeches, and to admit to needing her was something huge.   
“I…” Y/N’s eyes closed and she took in a deep breath the steady her racing heart. “Okay.”   
Sam grinned, turning back around and heading into the house like the conversation had never happened. Beside her Dean relaxed visibly, pressing a kiss to her uninjured temple and leading her in after Sammy.   
“Did you kill it?” called a woman’s voice from the living room, causing the three to halt abruptly midway into the kitchen.   
“Whit?” Y/N asked in confusion.   
“Who else?” said the tiny blonde waitress from the diner. The sound of a body rising from the couch was heard and a moment later Whitney appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.   
“What do you mean?” Dean asked suspiciously, eyeing Whitney like she might pull a gun on him at any moment.   
“Don’t play clueless with me, I know who you are Dean Winchester,” Whitney said with a roll of her eyes.   
“How?” Sam asked.   
Whitney’s eyes shifted to Sam. “My Father was a Hunter and was good friends with Bobby. I thought you two looked familiar when you came into the diner and I found a picture of you two with Bobby in my Father’s study. He was very fond of Bobby.”   
“Was?” Sam asked, his tone made it clear he believed the man had been killed on a Hunt. It was a common fate for Hunters, after all.   
“Retired, but I appreciate your sympathies. He left to draw attention away from our town and hasn’t been back since. I hear from him on occasion, but it’s not the same.”   
“Oh. Not many Hunters get the opportunity to retire,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“No,” Whitney agreed. “No they don’t, but I’m sure you two will, wont you? You’re taking my only remaining friend with you after all, are you not? I don’t want to hear she’s been killed because you couldn’t take care of her the way you should, lover boy.” Whitney leveled Dean with a knowing look.   
“I always thought the job would be the death of me,” Dean answered honestly. His green eyes shifted down to met Y/N’s and he smiled so sweetly it made Y/N’s heart ache with fondness. “But I think the cards have something a little more family oriented for me… in the future.”   
“I want lots of nieces and nephews,” Whitney said with an agreeing nod.   
Y/N flushed. “Whitney!”   
“What?” her friend asked with a mock surprised look. “As if you two aren’t going to be going at it like bunny rabbits. I can see all those marks you know.”   
Y/N groaned and Dean chuckled, fingers squeezing at her hip. “I’ll make sure you get plenty of nieces and nephews. Sammy here want ‘em too.”   
Sam, Dean, and Whitney all laughed at the flabbergasted look on Y/N’s face.   
“Do I not get a say in this?” She asked, bewildered.   
“Of course,” Dean said reassuringly. “Do you want to start now, or should we wait until I can get you into a soundproof room where I can make you scream until you lose your voice and we don’t have to worry about anyone hearing us?”   
Dean winked and pinched the underside of Y/N’s ass when she just stared up at him.   
“Oh, I like him,” Whitney said with a snort of laughter. “Make sure you give me a call and tell me all the dirty details!” She teased.   
“Sam,” Y/N whined. “Help me out here!”   
Sam raised his hands in defense. “What do you want me to do? I’m not crazy enough to get between you and Dean. Besides, I heard more than enough earlier,” he shuddered.   
“Oh really?” Whitney grinned like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.   
“Who do you belong to?” Sam dropped the pitch of his voice to try to mimic Dean. “I’m afraid I didn’t hear you, Sweetheart.”   
“You possessive bastard! I bet things get real kinky real quick. I always knew our innocent little Y/N would be into some kinky shit!” Whitney howled with laughter.   
Dean pulled Y/N’s back flush against his chest when she pouted up at him, his hands cupping her soft belly. Thoughts of Y/N’s belly round and swollen flooding his mind’s eye and lust slowly filling his veins.   
“You have no idea,” Dean said seductively, his lips falling to Y/N’s shoulder as he tucked on the sleeve to expose her skin to him.   
Whitney and Sam eyed the two of them. “I think I have an idea,” they said in unison.   
“We should get going, before I change my mind and take you right here,” Dean’s voice rumbled low against Y/N’s skin.   
“I agree,” said Sam with a shake of his head. “It’s beautiful here, but I miss my bed.”   
“Will you stay here, Whit? Move in, you wont have to worry about paying rent or anything like that anymore.”   
Whitney nodded with a bright smile. “Of course, someone needs to watch this place while you gallivant around the countryside Hunting monsters with these gorgeous brothers. Especially, when you’ll be fuckin’ the notoriously gorgeous hunk of male that is Dean Winchester, you lucky bitch!” Whitney winked knowingly.   
“We’ll leave you the Chevelle,” Dean chucked as he pulled Y/N toward the stairs to pack the things she would need in her new home. “Sam! You’re taking the Chevy!”   
“I can drive,” Y/N said over her shoulder as Dean pushed her through her bedroom door.   
“Oh, I’ve got a much better idea for us, Sweetheart. You’ll see once we hit the road,” Dean said with a wink, closing the bedroom door behind them with a soft click.


End file.
